


Rose x Terezi [Body Worship]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Chest Partialism, Exophilia, F/F, Ficlet, Size Difference, Xenophilia, fat character(s), partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:fat rose with small tits gets her chest loved on
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 8





	Rose x Terezi [Body Worship]

Something about the way Terezi’s soft presses to hers puts her at ease. Their thighs are riddled in stretchmarks, ankles thick, and Terezi’s angular features are softened by her full cheeks. But—

Her hands sink into the malleable flesh of the tealblood’s chest, kneading into her tits with a dark flush across her own features. She’s endowed, in every possible way, and—

“I can _hear_ you thinking, Lalonde! It’s grating! Stop it before I start putting you out of my misery.”

Fuck. Terezi’s far more perceptive than she needs to be. It’s highly unfair. Rose opens her mouth to contest that accusation, but what comes out is: “You’re bigger than me.” Naturally, it sounds just as insecure as she feels.

“ _Obviously._ I’m an Alternian staple, built for stamina over speed. We can’t all be towering _beanpoles_ like Captor. It’s nice to have something actually fit in my lap.”

That isn’t what she meant, at all, but any further comparisons are drawn out of Rose in a strangled sigh because Terezi’s hands fit around her ribcage, pulling her out of the troll’s lap so a long, cool tongue can trace her perking nipples. Meager handfuls or not, her partner hones in on the precise way to work her tongue.

“Just enough rosebud and strawberry to keep it interesting. Did you know your flush goes all the way down to your rumblespheres?” Then, a musing hum escapes the midcaste troll, red eyes squinted in thought. Her thumbs brush Rose’s nipples. “They’re cute. How much redder can they get?”

Of course, she doesn’t bother waiting for an answer. Terezi, she’s realizing, is a much more tactile person than she anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626498007388602368/fat-rose-with-small-tits-gets-her-chest-loved-on)


End file.
